I have returned
by talaaries96
Summary: Eragon has completed training with the Elves and wants to see his Cousin on his way back to the Varden. Only thing is Arya has to babysit him cause he is a magnet for trouble. How will this all turn out when the village sees him again but without the grandeur of a Rider. Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the Inheritance cycle
1. Chapter 1

"Dramur Kopa" said a worried voice as he gazed at the darkened water.

Out of the mist rolled a calm little town tucked into Palancar Valley, the man looked, in the town was a man with a haggard expression as through the last few days had only been worse than the one before.

Breaking the connection to the spell Eragon had made a decision that it was time to return home to Carvahall. He had completed his training and had been allowed two weeks of travel time with this he could spend a few days among familiar faces and haunts. Deciding to send a message to Nausauda he summoned his magic and waited until the water cleared.

"Eragon, I had not expected to hear from you so soon after your trainings completion."

"I was told I was allowed two weeks of travel time between Ellesmera and the Varden."

"Yes, as we are still attempting to get settled in Surda you can take your time coming back."

"I understand, and because of this I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Eragon, spit it out already?"

"I would like to stop off in Carvahall on my way back."

"Orik agreed to fly?"

"….No." the tone was depressing as he waited for the answer he expected.

"You can go…. Only if Arya agrees to watch you." Nausauda said jokingly

"Really!" excitement was barely contained behind the dark brown eyes

"You might want to request Arya before you get your hopes up." Serious tone returning

Opening up his mind he searched for her presence then when finding her impressed the need for her to join the conference between the two. Within ten minutes Arya had entered the room and conversation.

"What is this about?" the voice was unemotional but inquisitive

"Eragon wishes to fly to Varden and by doing so stop in Carvahall for a few days."

"Orik agreed to fly?" surprise laced her voice.

Flinching as his hope plummeted faster than Saphira in a dive Eragon squeaked out, "not exactly."

"I said he could go if … you agreed to accompany him, and seeing as how you both need the break I don't see it as a bad opportunity for the two of you."

After several long thoughtful moments Ayra looked to both of them "Very well, I will go."

Smiling Nausauda told them that she would see them in two weeks and to enjoy the flight.

Ayra looked over to Eragon, as she seen his barely contained excitement but beyond that she also seen the pain and worry veiled in his heart.

"When do we leave Eragon?"

"Would tomorrow morning be okay with you?" trying to be as courteous as possible to his new travel companion.

"That will be fine, however we are going to have to discuss a few things first." Catching his attention he looked at her questioningly.

"About?" watching the smug grin as he looked completely confused.

"We'll let see the fact of a cover story for: who I am, where have you been, amongst other extremely important fact that you look like an elf on a dragon."

"oh." Dazed by the thought he sat there in silence.

"I have to keep an eye on you at all times for the visit it will seem less weird if we say we are engaged."

Blushing a furious red color at her surprising suggestion all Eragon could do was nod.

"I also think we should make ourselves look more human just to prevent questions and hassle from stupid superstitions."

"I agree it will also make us easier to recognize to my village."

" Since, it will be a long flight we will think of a cover story for where you have been, but I suggest we not bring Sapphira into the village but that is for you two to discuss." As she rose and headed towards the door she turned her head "just a reminder but you need to tell Orik tonight."

Nodding that he heard her he began to pack his things. Collecting Sapphira's saddle bag he collected his nicer tunics, the razor, and his bow into them. On his way to gather food for the trip he stopped by Orik's room to tell him of the change in plans.

Upon entering he heard a grunt of acknowledgement from his foster brother. "Orik, there has been a change of travel plans."

"What kind of change, I am not getting on Sapphira's back if that is what you're suggesting."

"No, the change is because of that actually, I received permission to stop in Carvahall if accompanied by Arya and she agreed."

"I see where this is going I am going to take the long way around while you two fly yes?"

"Yes that was the idea."

"Good I am not getting on the dragon, so when are you two leaving so I can plan."

"We decided early tomorrow morning, it is about a full day's flight to Carvahall from here."

"Alright then I will see you when we get back to Surda, don't be late or you will never get this again."

Running out the door Eragon quickly gathered the supplies he needed for the journey and shoved them in his pack, as he was starting to doze off Sapphira had just returned from her hunting trip. He started sharing the plans for tomorrow with her.

_ "What has you so excited little one?"_

_ "Nasuada has allowed us to stop over in Carvahall since Arya is going with us." _He went into a full explanation and details for tomorrow. Through she was not thoroughly happy with not being allowed in the village she relented with the fact that he was watched at all times. As the discussion came to a close and the lights faded out, all that could be heard was their gentle breathing as they slept.

The next morning Eragon and Sapphira flew towards the training field to meet Arya. When they landed she was wearing her typical leather outfit and sword belted on. They quickly put her bag in Sapphira's saddle bag before saying goodbye to those who had gathered around them. With the wave of goodbyes, Arya and Eragon climbed onto Sapphira, leaving Ellesmera behind them.

They were maybe an hour into the flight before _"Eragon"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "We need a story for where you have been for the last year."_

_ "Your right."_

As the day grew on both concocted an elaborate story that didn't include: Sapphira, the Varden, the Dwarves, or Elves. By the time both had it memorized to a fault, they had reached the outskirts of the Igaulda Falls.

"Let's stay here for the night and head down in the morning, I don't think they would appreciate us right now." Eragon said cooly

Sensing something else behind his logic she agreed. They quickly set up camp and before long were laying out on their bed rolls gazing at the stars which put them to sleep. The next morning they had woken up at dawn. After a quick breakfast of bread and fruit, Eragon went and changed into his decent traveling clothes and whispered "Shrikian de vandr moi." Slowly Eragon's features returned to how they were before, his ears weren't pointy, his cheekbones lowered, his eyes seem to taper lower. When he looked in the water he seen his old self but rougher and leaner. When he returned to camp Arya had done the same spell, and although she looked breath taking as a human, she didn't act human. Giving a slight cough and feeling his face burn "Arya, you look beautiful, but human women wear dresses." Watching her stiffen at the thought of wearing a dress made him laugh while she simply stood there with a dirty look.

"However if you do not wish to wear one, I could care less."

"Would I still get to wear my sword?"

"Does the sword go with a dress?"

"Not changing then."

"Very well."

Making the slow descent to Carvahall after Sapphira took off towards the Spine. After an hour they finally walked into the Village only to be met by a large crowd with pitchforks.

"Stop right there." A gruff but familiar voice yelled out

Both stopped where they stood, and before either could say anything another voice rung out. "Who are you, and what do you want."

Watching the sly smile on his lips as he said "Wow gone a year and this is the welcome I get, that hurts Horst and you too Roran."

Watching the confusion come over their faces and realizing this is not going to speed up the process she quickly said "Eragon, if I knew you were going to play around I would have stayed home." Watching as the shock rose over the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Shock, anger, hurt, relief, frustration, and a few other unidentifiable feelings ran through Roran as he gazed at his cousin. Before he could even think about it his fist was connecting with the side of Eragon's face. Hearing the bones in his hand crunch before the pain reached his brain. The entire town looked in shock as they realized Roran had just broken his hand on his cousin's face, while the young women was helping him up from where he fell. She looked angry, and if looks could kill Roran would be in flames where he stood holding his hand in pain. Eragon stood up and walked over to his cousin, the whole town tensed and watched, as he reached his cousin he put his hand on his shoulder

"I deserved that" he said in an indescribable voice full of emotion

"Aye, ye did" his cousin replied back

As they glared at each other, Horst stepped between them interrupting the staring contest between the two.

"Roran, go see Gertrude and get your hand fixed and you said Horst motioning between Eragon and Arya "come with me, let's get you settled in for the night." Roran nodded and scampered off with Gertrude still clutching his hand. Horst turned to the crowd sending them on their way with a look as he walked towards his house. As they entered the house Elaine ushered them into the kitchen and sat them at the table.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Said Horst "but I think Roran should be here to hear this."

As they waited, Elaine and Horst went about their business waiting for all three boys to come back.

"Eragon, are you okay?" Arya was concerned she had not expected the reaction he had received.

"Yes, honestly I expected something similar to this."

"You're trying to make amends aren't you?"

"Yes, with everything we have been through, this could be my last chance to apologize."

"I understand Eragon." She said as she soothingly rubbed his hand.

"Anyway, Arya Svit-Kona would you do me the honor of a spar in the morning."

"I would be delighted."

As they sat smiling at each, the door slammed and into the kitchen stomped Roran and Horst while followed quietly by Albriech, Baldor and Elaine.

"Alright, Eragon it's time for you to explain where you have been for the last year and a half and who the women is that came with you?"

"I honestly I don't know where to start."

"Let's start with what happened to my father." Growled Roran

"Very well." Said Eragon with an exasperated sigh attempting to brace himself for the upcoming trial he was to face in explaining to his cousin what had happened. At the sight of seeing Eragon looking worried and hurt Arya reached her hand over grabbing his tight, hoping that it just might make this easier if they were together as always.

"Do you remember those strange men who came looking for the stone?"

"Aye, I remember. I warned you to get rid of it."

"Well, I never made it home to get rid of it. Brom stopped me on the side of road to ask me a question about one of the traders that had passed through." He was attempting to calm his breathing and though he had told a story similar to this one it was never this emotional. "After he released me, I made my way home only to find he barn on fire and the house ripped to pieces." It wasn't a lie he told himself he really did find the house like that. "I dug through the wreckage looking for Uncle, it tore the skin from my legs but the only thing I was truly worried about was finding Uncle." Again not a lie I did receive more cuts from digging he convinced himself. "I found Uncle buried around where the kitchen was covered in these awful burns, I strapped him to a plank and pulled it almost to the outskirts before I collapsed myself. When I awoke Gertrude told me that you had found me and about Uncle, when he died I was so upset and angry I decided to carry out my revenge.

"So you left before he was even buried?" screamed Roran

"Yes, Brom and I left after the strangers, for about six months we tracked them across the entire width of the nation."

"If you left with Brom, where is he now?" asked Horst wondering about the tale.

"Brom died."

Horst could tell from the way Eragon, gave no details that he didn't want to talk about it and let it go.

"We had caught with the strangers and they attacked us, while fleeing from them I met Arya" motioning to the beautiful yet strangely dressed young woman next to him.

"Arya and I have been hiding out in Tierm for the past six months escaping notice from those same strangers."

"Then why did you come back?" Roran growled again

"I figured it was time to make amends and Arya and I are betrothed, meaning I wanted to introduce her to the only family I have left."

"It's getting very late, I think I am going to get dinner started." Said Elaine ending the interrogation for the night

"I'll show Eragon to his room." volunteered Baldor as his mother just nodded her approval.

As they walked up the stairs Arya once again reached out her hand only to put it on his shoulder, she could see how upset he was, but she could also sense that all of their questions were not answered. The room they had been put in was the same room Eragon had used before Garrow had died.

"You know that there will be more questions." Said Arya softly

"I know, but I also know that they deserve an answer, even if not the entire one."

"You should scry Nausuada and Orik to let them know we made it safely."

"Your right, do you care to sound proof the room for me."

"Eyddr eyreya onr" she mumbled

"Thank you," he said as he poured water into the wash basin. "Dramur Kopa" once again the water darkened before revealing both Nausuada and Orik. "I have arrived safely at home and will get in touch before I leave."

"Very good" they both said relieved for once that his magnetic property to draw trouble to himself had not affected his travels. And as the image begin to fade they only told him to enjoy his stay.

After breaking off the spell both Eragon and Arya decided to rinse before dinner, it had only been a few minutes before Baldor knocked on the door. Walking quickly behind him they sat down to eat. It took Arya and Eragon only a minute to realize they were in trouble, when laid before the table was a suckling pig, meat pies, and fried chicken. Thankfully, amongst the meat was steamed potatoes and bread. As the food was passed around both Eragon and Arya received strange looks from the lack of meat on their plate.

"Eragon, are you not going to eat any meat I know the pies are your favorite?" Elaine asked worried from the lack of food he had taken.

"No, I have not eaten any meat since Brom died, I am still grieving." He said thinking fast

"Goodness sakes boy, that was over a year ago." Disbelief colored Horsts voice as his eyebrows rose into his hairline from shock.

Quickly, Arya intervened before more questions could be asked. "He does it for me as well, my family doesn't eat meat."

"WHAT!" there was a sudden ringing of voices around the table

Both Arya and Eragon cringed at the high volume ringing in their sensitive ears. _"Thank you for jumping in like that for me. I don't think I could eat any kind of meat even if I haven't shared thoughts with them."_ He whispered across their shared link reveling in the private conversation.

Attempting to change the subject Elaine asked "Eragon, you said that you've been all across the kingdom, where does which include." Seeing the knowing smile on Arya's face at seeing her prediction being correct he finished chewing his piece of bread before answering.

"Therinsford, Yazusac, Daret, Gil'ead, Teirm, and Dras Leona." He said counting on his fingers of his travels with Brom.

"Where did you and Arya meet?"

This time Arya spoke "We met in Gil'ead, however it seemed as though we knew each other way before that." Thinking of her connection with Sapphira and smiling.

"What have you been doing on your travels?" asked Roran not believing that his cousin had been after revenge the entire time.

"hmm….." Eragon was trying to think about what would be the safest reply to this before saying with a smile "learning."

After dinner was over, it was decided that it had been a long day and sleep was probably the best remedy for the wild mood swings running through the house hold at the arrival of their visitors. Entering the bedroom for the night both sets of eyes focused on the one bed in the room.

"I'll take the floor." Said Eragon

"No, if they come in before it will look unusual for a couple not to share the bed. We will be fine sharing besides it is cold tonight, you will get sick if you sleep on the ground."

"Very well if you insist." He sighed they climbed into bed, as Arya drifted off to sleep Eragon contacted Sapphira.

_ "Sapphira, was it a mistake to come back?"_

_ "No, little one you needed to find peace for yourself and you have grown up so much since we have met."_

_ "Roran, hates me he broke his hand punching me today."_

This earned a chuckle before _"Little one, your nest mate is just upset, I also remember how upset you were at the beginning."_

_ "True"_

_ "Your nest mate is just now able to begin to grieve because he just now got his answers."_

_ "I hope your right Sapphira."_

_ "Since when is a dragon ever wrong." _ Her voice coming across as a smirk.

_"Good night Sapphira, do you want to meet up tomorrow?"_

_ "No, little one enjoy the time you have here. Sleep well."_

As Eragon ended his conversation, two others had just begun.

"Horst, what did you think of the boy's story?"

"Honestly, Elaine it still leaves questions."

"How so?"

"Well how did he not show any tracks for eight miles of dragging both him and Garrow into town, and also why did he leave with Brom of all people?"

"Only Eragon can answer those." As she agreed with her husband.

"I'll try and ask him tomorrow, until then let's get some sleep."

They soon found themselves fast asleep, but full of questions. Meanwhile down the hall the boys were just starting to talk.

"Roran, what did you think of Eragon's story?" asked Baldor

"I'm not sure yet we haven't heard all of it."

"I agree with Roran, Eragon's not telling us something." Said Albriech

"There's something changed about him, I don't know what it is, but I say we find out." Determination flared in each boy's eyes as he nodded before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya woke up early the next morning, shortly after getting ready she woke up Eragon. He had just rolled over before she kicked him out of the bed and onto the floor.

"What happened?" he groaned as he picked himself of the cold hard floor.

"You asked me to train today or did you change your mind?" giving him a hard look that warned what could possibly happen if he got the answer wrong.

"No, let me get ready and we will train"

"Very good I shall await you downstairs then."

As she exited the room, Eragon dressed and shaved quickly using magic, he was out the door in ten minutes and down the stairs in seconds. He was excited he hadn't trained with Arya since he first came to the Varden, now he wanted to try his new skills against her. He seen her waiting for him by the door before heading towards her.

"Eragon, where are we going to practice?"

"There's a place that's cleared for wrestling and fake sword fighting, I was thinking we could go there."

"Very well lead the way" she nodded

It wasn't long before the rest of the household was up: Elaine was in the Kitchen, Horst, Baldor, Albriech and Roran were sitting at the table waiting for Eragon to come down.

"By the love of all mighty, if one of us doesn't go up there Eragon could sleep forever." Said Horst.

"I'll go wake him up." Growled a very irritated Roran

Horst looked at his son's and motioned them to follow Roran just in case he broke his other hand. They were gone no more than two minutes before they all came thundering down the steps.

"What's wrong?" Horst looked concerned at the anger of one boy and the shock in the other two.

"Their gone." Said Albriech

"Gone! What do you mean by gone?"

"As in he left again." Growled Roran

"Roran you can't know that, after all their supplies and stuff are still in the room." Said Baldor

Sitting in silence for a moment, Horst stood up "Let's go look for them people in the village probably seen them this morning."

As the group split up to ask around about their disappearing guests, Arya and Eragon had just reached the clearing. It reminded him of all the times he and his friends would play here as kids, of him and Roran using fake swords to try and best each other. Now those memories hurt more than he ever thought possible. Watching the look upon his face she reached her hand out for his shoulder but before she had touched him, he simply turned towards her and asked her to spar. Meanwhile in the village Baldor, was told by Loring that he saw Eragon and the girl heading for the old field with swords. Confused by the fact the girl had a sword he ran off to get the others. After hearing the news they headed towards the place. However, they were not expecting what they saw as it came into view.

Arya nodded and drew her sword, whispering in the ancient language she and Eragon blocked their swords. After checking with him they took their fighting stances neither one of them noticed the little group at the edge of the field. They stood for a minute analyzing each other before he swung.

"He's fighting with a girl!" said Horst unbelivialbly

"It's cause he couldn't take any of us on." Muttered Roan proudly Eragon had never managed to beat him before and he certainly never expected it before.

"That's not what I am shocked about, they look like they're using real swords!" cried Albriech

"You're right we have to stop them before they cut each other into pieces."

Before they could move to stop the fight, Eragon had launched his attack. Easily, blocking the attack Arya jumped out of the way before feinting to left and aim for his right. She quickly realized that he had gotten faster, causing her to smile at the thought of the challenge. Eragon, noticed this and started to weave his sword in and of her blind spots while attempting to use his footwork to trip her up. She lunged at him, only to have her blow stopped mid-swing. They matched each other blow for blow with little acknowledgement to the group that watched in shock of the fight. Finally, Arya had Eragon right where she wanted him, he thought he had her as he swung his sword towards her feet she jumped over his head kicking his legs out from under him sending him sprawling face first into the dirt and sword to the back of the neck before saying in a crystal voice "Dead." Before laughing with her bell sounding peal.

Laughing at getting beaten by a girl again he took the hand Arya offered to him. As they both stood up he turned and bowed to her for the good fight. She nodded and before they could begin again footsteps were heard thundering towards them.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" yelled Horst

"Were sparring. "They both replied calmly catching the entire group by surprise.

"It looked like you were trying to kill each other, using real swords like that." Said Baldor

"Oh.." Eragon had said before running his hand across the blade before they could stop him only to see his hand unharmed.

"How did you do that?" asked Albriech already curious

"Special sword." They both replied considering both swords were eleven made.

"So, you decided to fight a girl, because you are a coward." Once again you could hear the anger and pain in Roran's voice as he spoke to his cousin.

Watching, both their faces none of the men could tell who Roran affected more, Eragon with guilt and anger flaring across his face or Arya who looked infuriated at being considered weak."

"Very well, Roran I will fight all of you, if I win you stop demanding answers, if you win I will answer all your questions." Eragon reached out his hand to make the deal with his cousin who accepted it with a smirk of confidence on his face.

"Very well then I will gather the village we need witnesses and the village always does love a good fight or wager." Stated Horst. As the group walked away to gather the town for the wager Arya walked over to Eragon.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am tired of being questioned and interrogated like a criminal." Anger and pain sounded in his voice.

"Very well shadeslayer, do you what you wish but be careful Wiol pömnuria ilian."

"Wiol ono." Said Eragon back to her as she hugged him tight. That is how the village found them as they came to see the fight.

" Eragon, you will be fighting Horst, Albriech, Baldor and Roran. Do you agree to honor your terms of agreement should you lose."

"I do if they agree the same." It was clear neither Eragon nor Roran were going to back down.

"Very well, you will fight with the sparring sticks first person on the ground loses." Said Morn

"I will go first "said Horst, meanwhile Eragon only nodded and looked at the stick with concern knowing it would probably break with his new strength.

"Fighters take your marks and go" yelled Morn

Horst took the first swing expecting his strength as a black smith to overwhelm the small boy, however Eragon held his ground and parried his blows. This fight seemed different than the one he saw before, the boy was holding back on purpose but before he could argue, Eragon whipped his legs out in front him leaving him staring at the sky in shock before seeing the hand offered to help him up. Taking it gratefully he picked himself up and walked towards the mirthful crowd. Up next was Albriech, who couldn't manage a hit but took several bruises to the ribs with a sharp yelp that made the crowd laugh. Getting angry for being laughed at he lunged only to be tripped as he was going past meeting the hard ground. Once again Eragon offered his hand and helped his competitor up before Baldor came on to the field. Once again the boy received several sharp taps but didn't land a hit on Eragon who should have been exhausted from the previous fights. Baldor rushed him hoping to use his overwhelming muscle to ground him, the crowd watched as Eragon held his ground till the last minute before jumping over the boy and sending him sprawling to the ground from the lack of impact. The smile on Baldor's face said that he had accepted defeat. The crowd silenced as Roran walked on the field with a serious look that could have incinerated Eragon where he stood. The two men squared off as Roran swung at Eragon's head only to see it blocked easily, the anger built up in him as he struck several times towards the ribs and chest only to be frustrated again at seeing his shots blocked. He realized that Eragon should be exhausted he not only fought all four of them but also Arya before them yet he looked perfectly relaxed. Several more swings and easy blocks sent an angered Roran over the edge as he flung his stick towards his cousin's ribs. His swing was stopped mid-way and the sound of a snap sounded across the clearing as both sticks broke from the force of Eragon's block. The crowd was shocked at the strength the young exhibited in the fight. This time Eragon feinted right before taking what was left of his stick under Roran's left leg throwing him on the ground before he blinked. He looked in shock at his cousin before a smile broke across his face realizing that Eragon may have changed he was still his family, his only family now. Applause broke out amongst the villagers, but instead Eragon headed towards Arya.

"Arya, would you please continue our sparring match the winner was two of three."

"Of course, I would be honored."

As they walked out to the ring the crowd looked on in confusion to see the young lad fighting the girl he had brought with him. Meanwhile Horst, Baldor, Albriech and Roran watched in amusement to see who would win the match this time. But as the couple drew their swords the crowd attempted to rush to stop them from fighting.

"Stop, they have special swords that won't cut them." Horst stated

"But he is attacking a girl." Said Morn

Hearing this the girl stiffened in anger but before she could react she noticed Eragon chuckling opposite of her.

"Arya can kick my butt without trying." Hearing this she couldn't help but smile at the lack of shame he said this with.

Suddenly Sloan made his way to the front of the crowd. "I don't believe this, either you let her win or you really are that pathetic to have a girl beat you." Before Eragon could move Arya caught him by the arm, as he looked towards her he realized she wanted to show them. Nodding in understanding they once again took out their swords mumbled the spell to dull the blades before turning towards each other. The crowd watched tense for the young woman that obviously didn't know that they were trying to help her. As Eragon and Arya stared at each, Arya rushed forward to slash at Eragon's ribs only to have him block he attack. Once again he tried to trip her up with his footwork but she seemed to stay two steps ahead at all times. This time Eragon took a swing towards her leg before attempting to draw up only to have his blade blocked. They danced around like this much to the village's shock of seeing the woman not only hold her own but give the boy a run for his money. Eragon charged at her sliding down under the blade only to find her behind him again laughing. As the fight wore on their attacks sped up until it was almost impossible to keep track of the blades as they flashed between the two. The dance was beautiful and deadly at the same time, making it nearly impossible to look away. This time when Arya attacked she slide under Eragon's attack and kicked out both legs before twirling around with her sword at his throat and his in her hand. The field was silent at the outcome of the fight both fighters were amazingly skilled but the fact that a woman just bested a man came as an even bigger shock. The silence was soon interrupted by Loring.

"Well, we know who wears the pants in their relationship." The laughter spread across the crowd and the joy of the fight was on everybody's face.

Sadly the good times and laughter could not last as a troop of soldiers led by two lone figures came to the opening of Carvahall.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the late update. I am in my last semester for my associates degree so classes have been a little hectic. I will try to get another chapter out this weekend (fingers crossed). I can promise that I will finish my story it wont drop off and leave you hanging.

As they were returning back to Horst's house after Arya's two victories, they were pelted with question about their sword fight.

"By learning you meant sword fighting" asked Roran

"Who was your masters?" asked Baldor

"Where did you get that sword?" asked Horst

"Who would train a girl? "Asked Albriech

Both Arya and Eragon turned to them with a look in their eyes …looking almost nervous. "Do you guys not remember our deal?" sighed an exhausted Eragon

"No more questions" said Horst "Come on lets go and eat Elaine had breakfast started when we came to find you."

At breakfast there was bacon, sausage, egg, bread and cheese. Once again Eragon and Arya received strange looks for the lack of meat on their plates but the questions had stemmed off.

_"Do you wish to go for a hike in the Spine?" asked Eragon_

_"I would be delighted." Replied Arya_

_"I think Sapphira is lonely despite what she says."_

_"I agree."_

_Contacting Sapphira "Arya and I are coming into the Spine meet us at the falls?" hearing an affirmative he cut connection with her and nodded his head towards Arya._

As the silent conversation carried on between the couple everyone else at the table watched their interaction with a smiles and curiosity. Before long the couple stood from the table saying they were going for a walk both giving off the vibe that they didn't wish to be followed. As they climbed the trail into the Spine the small village continued as if they had never showed up.

Roran needing to clear his head after the last two days' worth of events decided to head out to the farm. As he showed all that was left was a square of ashes that used to be a barn, a meadow that had once been the field and a pile of wood that had been his home since his mother died. Emotions surged forth and little by little he let some of them go but he wasn't ready to let go of his anger towards his cousin fully.

Meanwhile, in Carvahall two cloaked figures arrived in the main square, they traveled asking about both Roran and Eragon to anyone and everyone. As Horst heard he sent Baldor to retrieve Roran and send him to the Spine to both hide and warn Eragon to stay out of town.

In the Spine, Sapphira had headed towards the couple for a flight only for her to catch the smell of the Raz'ac on the wind. Sending her warning to them they decided to stay in the Spine until they figured out what the beasts knew and their plans.

As Roran made his way up the Spine, Arya and Eragon used scrying spells to view the events in Carvahall. They saw the townsfolk being harassed by the soldiers looking for information about both Eragon and Roran. Eventually, Eragon scryed his cousin in order to accidently run across him. Following his memory to about a three miles away from where he seen his cousin hiking he ran across him and listened to his already known account of the village. As the party sat around the small fire they ate dinner falling asleep within minutes. Hours later they were awoke to the smell of smoke and made an attempt to get out of reach of the windblown suffocating shadow from the below. The next morning they were visited by Baldor.

"The Grain house was set afire last night by the soldiers."

"What?!" exclaimed the shocked refugees

"They are asking about you wanting to know about all of you and that stone from last year."

"Who was lost in the fire?" mourned Roran

"Thorson, Angleson and Parson"

"The soldiers are terrorizing the village for information about you two."

"What type of questions are they asking?" implied Arya

"Where's Roran? Have you heard from Eragon or Brom? And something about an elf?"

Tensing at the word elf Arya was relieved to know that the Raz'ac did not know that they had not left Du Welden varden or were in Surda.

However that relief would be short lived as events continued on.


	5. Chapter 5

Baldor left shortly after coming up and delivering a small amount of supplies that they could live on. The akward silence continued for a moment before the excellent recommendation of going to sleep with Eragon volunteering to keep watch for the night. Shortly, after Roran was asleep Arya got up and went over to check on Eragon.

"Are you okay shade slayer?"

"No, this is my fault I brought them here and now the rest of my family and home are in danger of being taken away from me. I should never have come back."

"From what Baldor said it seems they still think us in Furthen Dur or Du Welden Varden."

"Yes, but how long till they find out about us? We can't head back north or we'll lead them to Ellesmera or if we head south to Nausuada."

"True is it possible to take Sapphira to the East or West?"

"East we follow the Spine which at the moment may be keeping the soldiers at bay but I doubt the Ra'zac. If we head west we risk the desert again and that is something I don't feel like repeating."

"It seems were stuck either way we go."

"Unfortunately and I would like to get away without anyone finding out about Sapphira."

While discussing strategies of leaving Roran was intensely but instead of receiving answers it seems he was only left with more questions. Wanting to growl at his frustration and the brickwall his cousin seemed to place for him to pry his answers over, his questions stirred in his head._ 'Furthen Dur? Ellesmera? Nausuada? And who is Sappirha and the Ra'zac? What does this have to do with my father?'_

Drifting off to a restless sleep, Roran vowed he would receive his answers.

The next morning was full of tension as Roran attempted to pry for answers, while Arya and Eragon seemed to be lost in their silent conversation.

"_Eragon, we should if the chance should come"_

_"Should the Ra'zac see us and think the village was hiding us?"_

_"True but if we stay we risk the chance of someone turning us in?"_

_"Arya, Eragon where did your nestmate go?"_

Turning around looking for Roran without a trace of answers they decided to scry him only to see him beating a path towards Carvahll, the Raz'ac and a certain copper haired girl.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh for the love of all that considered holy!" swore Eragon his ire rising as his cousin got closer and closer to the village.

"We need to go get him, but he will definitely make it to the village he has an hour start on us."

"If they don't kill him, I for sure as hell will."

"Might want to get a move on it if you want first dibs then." Smirked Sapphira

Rushing their way through the Spine as they reached the outskirts of village they saw a standoff occurring between the Ra'zac and Village. Cursing under his breath he stopped Arya to listen to the exchange.

"Surrender Roran or be killed." The shiver inducing voice of one the ra'zac called out

"What do you want with me?" through his instincts screamed for him to be silent and stay in the crowd Roran made his way upto the front drawing clear attention to himself, only further inducing both Eragon's ire, Arya's headache and Sapphira's mirth.

"We want your cousin?" as this was said curiosity was inflated throughout the crowd at what they could possibely want with Eragon.

As if things couldn't be worse Sloan stepped forward, "If you want Eragon, he is here with his soon to be wife."

"The Elf?" once again inciting curiosity

"No she's a human, long black hair, pale skin, green eyes, loves to wear men's clothing" replied Sloan

"So it is the Elf, he escaped with from Gil'ead, our master will be extremely pleased between both the Elf and Rider."

Whispers went through the crowd at this.

"Escape from Gil'ead?"

"Elf."

"Rider?"

"What could Eragon possibly have done to earn the attention of the king?!"

As this continued through the crowd Eragon looked to Arya only to receive confirmation of the same thoughts. They stepped forward silently as the Ra'zac continued greedily rubbing their hands together in pleasure at the thought of how close the Rider and Elf could be. Stepping close to Roran they said

"You smell like your cousin."

"No, I think you need to look a bit to your left larvae" came a low serious growl from Eragon

Looking to their left they met the eyes of the furious man head on

"Ah, still upset about your friend are you?"

"Don't you dare say anything about him."

Just then an arrow whizzed by the Ra'zac head only missing as the target quickly jumped from its horse.

"I see you brought the Elf, now where is your Dragon?" once again a mummer went through the crowd

"That would be none of your business"

"King Galbortorix will get the information from you quick enough."

"I don't think he will, I suggest you turn around and report that his end will be coming soon."

The Ra'zac only hissed "What should he fear from the mighty cursed shadeslayer? I heard you can barely move with going into shock "

Realizing that they knew too much Eragon decided they needed to be ended here and apparently Arya was in agreement.

"_You need to let the magic go, this will take a lot of energy with the soldiers as well."_

_"Yes, Arya svit-kona. Do you believe we should call Sapphira?"_

_"They already know you're a rider Eragon might as well"_

_"Alright." Reaching out with his mind he received an affirmative from Sapphira_

At the signal from Sapphira both Arya and Eragon released the magic of their disguises.

Arya ears grew pointed and pulled the rest of her face at an angle, cat like eyes and regal cheekbones. The village was shocked to see a real elf amongst them. But as the looked at Eragon the surprise only grew. His face became angular but not nearly as much as Arya, pointed cheekbones and ears, with almond eyes stared at them from where Eragon had once been standing. As their mouths hung open there were piercing thuds.

"Who is this?" Not possibly Eragon."

Thud

"What is that noise?" "Where did the elf come from?"

Thud

"What in the world?"

Thud

"Eragon has a lot of explaining to do after this." Roran would never realize how true that statement was as he seen the sapphire dragon land protectively behind his cousin.


End file.
